How to Survive Adolescence
by xMoonsetterx
Summary: Fionna has come of the age to start every teenagers nightmare; school. She must spend the next year meeting new people, learning new things, and experiencing a new feeling she can't really seem to grasp onto. Marshall LeexFionnaxFlame Prince I suck a summaries, but if you like light hearted romantic comedies you should try this! Accepting OC's, review if you want to suggest any
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Fionna the Human,_

_You are hereby accepted into Aaa Academy, where you will be given opportunities to succeed and achieve! You will fulfill your ambitions all through discovering the different clubs and classes available here at Aaa academy! Student life is on campus with co-ed, one person per room dorms with all the necessities and entertainment needed for students. All students accepted into our wonderful school will be required to arrive by September 13th at 10-12 am where you will be able to meet your teachers and fellow classmates. Schedules, campus maps, and rooms will be given upon arrival. We here at Aaa Academy school district hope to see your smiling face on the date listed!_

_Sincerely, Aaa Academy school administration_

"What the glob is this?" I muttered to myself taking the toothbrush out of my mouth to re-read the strange letter. Maybe they sent it to the wrong person?... No, it clearly has my name on it. That's weird, I don't remember applying for any type of school. Heh, why would I need school? I'm an adventurer for globs sake!

"Babycakes, what's with the letter and pose?" My feline sister inquired, I had struck my heroine pose without realizing it. It's a pretty common occurrence when I get to thinking about adventuring and junk.

"It's this weird letter about being accepted into some school." I explained handing the paper to her as she set her bowl full waffle mix down. Cake's cat eyes scanned the paper over and got an excited look on her face as she read further and further into the letter, "Well?"

"Well, the day's finally come for you to start going to school! The custom in the land of Aaa is for kids who finally reach the age of 16 to attend school for a full school year."

"That's a weird and random custom." I came to the conclusion of, "Why is this the first I'm hearing about it?"

"It's not. I've brought this up countless times, don't you remember?"

I tried to think of any times the topic may have popped up. I vaguely remembered little bits and pieces of her mentioning the words _school_ at the age _16_. But other than that...

"Psh, yeah! Of course I remember! Any whozen, you got more deats on this whole school thing?" Cake gave me_ the look_,_ the look_ she gave me when she knew I was lying.

"Even though I know you don't remember nothin' about me mentioning it, I'll let it slide. As the letter says, we have a week until we have to get you down there to start your first semester."

"Too bad I can't do this whole school thing, having adventures that have to be done and all. Oh well, who needs school anyway, right?"

"Sorry to break it to you sugar, but this isn't optional. It's required by the law of Aaa," Cake said in a matter of fact kind of way. "You better start packing, cause that's gonna be your new home till next May."

It took me a few moments to process her words that stung like electric eels, "B-but what about the people of Aaa, who will protect them from evil?"

"Oh don't worry about that, they can handle themselves for a while! You're education is far more important!" I tried to flip the idea of school around my head, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing afterall? Though the idea of the people of Aaa being able to handle themselves is questionable...

"What's school like anyway, Cake?" I pried my cat sibling to give me more details about this place I've hardly ever heard of before.

"Wouldn't know," Cake shrugged going back to mixing waffle batter.

"Wha? What'd ya mean you don't know?" I followed cake into the kitchen of our tree house. "Didn't you say all kids are required to go?"

"I'm a cat! By age 16, I _was_ an adult!"

"Aren't you around the same age as me though?"

"Yeah, but cats mature a lot faster. Since I was already so adult like, I didn't go! I will be able to see a little of what school is like when you go, though we'll have to keep it on the down low since I'm technically not enrolled into the school."

"Why don't you just go yourself and take your own classes?"

"Like I said, I'm already an adult. I don't need this school thing! I'll just pretend to be your pet cat and it'll be fine." Cake assured me as she poured the batter into our waffle maker.

"What about my friends? Like FP, Marshall Lee, Treetrunks and everyone else?" The thought of no friends for almost a year didn't settle right in me, I don't know if I'd be able to leave for almost a year and not see any of them.

"Well FP is your age which means he'll be going too, so nothing to worry about there. Then Gumball volunteers as a science teacher there too."

"Where does he find the time for that?"

"He feels that it's a duty to his kingdom he once said, he makes the time I guess."

"That explains why people of the Candy Kingdom are always in trouble, why did he tell you this and not me?"

"He _did_ tell you, you probably weren't listening like everything else that doesn't involve either adventuring, food, or fun." She had a point...

"What about everyone else?"

"There are always the holidays when you get to come back home for a few days, then we can come back and see everyone!" Cake tried to clarify.

"That's easy for you to say," I pouted a bit too childishly, I'll admit. "you'll be able to see lord monochromicorn but then I'll only have Flame prince, and Gumball will be too busy being a teacher and stuff!" Cake huffed as I continued to whine about school.

"Would it make you feel better if we took a visit to Gumball and put your mind to a bit of ease?"

My mood seemed to change from grumpy to happy at Cake's suggestion, "Yeah, let's go!" I cheered making my way out the treehouse ahead of Cake.

_~Along the road to the Candy Kingdom~ (Narrator POV)_

"Do you think there's things like adventuring classes at schools?" Fionna pondered out loud as she rode on the back of her sister, who was using her powers to maximize her size.

"How many times do I have to say _"I don't know"_ before you understand that I don't know?"

"I dunno, how many times have I asked already?"

"11."

"Then I need to ask 4 more times before I'm satisfied!" The human chimed leaving her feline sister to only sigh in annoyance. Who wouldn't with a hyper active sister like Fionna?

As the two made there way to Prince Gumball, a darker creature who had simply been passing by while searching for the succulent red fruit known as an apple caught sight of the two sisters. Though the creature who preferred the darkness of the night didn't normally like associating with people, especially if it meant going out into the sunlight, he could make an acception if it was someone like Fionna the human who he never got tired of teasing.

* * *

**This is a really short chapter but that's only because it's the first. This is my first fanfiction so hopefully this isn't too horribly written, if there's anything that bothered you about my writing go ahead and point it out, friendly criticism would be helpful since I'm a new writer!**

**And last thing, just to put it out there I'm _not_ planning on making this some big drama like One Tree Hill or something like that, this is a light hearted humorous little romance because that's my favorite kind~  
Sorry if you wanted a drama though...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator POV:**

"Hey, Cake-"

"No." Cake cut her sister off before she could even finish her sentence, she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"Did it have something to do with school and adventuring?"

"Only 70% of it..." Fionna pouted.

Cake took notice to Fionna's childish pout and crossed arms, she was already 16 yet she still acts as though she's a preschooler.

"Don't get so mad, we're almost to the Candy kingdom." Cake tried to cheer her sister up, but the only response she got was a muttered yeah. The sisters went a little ways longer in an awkward silence, Fionna was so focused on pouting, that she didn't notice the letter that she had received this morning had been snatched out of her hand.

"H-hey!" She gasped when she realized it was gone, she looked up seeing the floating figure of her vampire friend, Marshall Lee.

"Hey Fi, what's this?" He purred opening the letter to try and urk her, it was one of his favorite pass times after all.

"Marshall Lee, don't go taking my stuff like that you jerk face!" She reached out trying to take her letter back, but ended up knocking the umbrella he used for shade slightly out of his grasp.

He hissed at the slight contact of sunlight and dropped the letter, giving Fionna the opportunity to snatch it back from the blood sucker.

"Hah! That's what you get for taking peoples stuff!" Fionna stuck her tongue out for emphasis, Cake simply rolled her eyes at her sisters childishness.

"Jeez, you're no fun," Marshall deadpanned poking the burned mark on his hand and hissing. "But seriously, what's in the letter?"

"Oh, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. You are a close friend anyway."

"I'm honored you think so highly of me." He remarked as he floated along side the two sisters, Fionna flipped the letter open to show him, he gingerly took the letter from her grasp and scanned the words that were neatly written on the paper.

"School? Oh yeah, I remember that. I ended up being forced to go when I first came here."

"Was it fun?" The adventurous excitedly asked, her eyes glimmering with hope-

"Yeah, I don't really remember that much. Besides, I'm pretty sure I skipped most of the actual school part." Only to be disappointing with the empty answer. "Sorry Fi, but that was _years _ago so there's no way I can remember."

"It's okay, I'll just ask Gumball." She sighed taking the letter back from him.

"Is that why your heading over to Bubbas?"

"Yupp!" Fionna pipped, "He teaches at the school sometimes so I thought he'd be best to ask about it!" Cake silently glared at Fionna, it was actually Cakes idea after all.

"Really? How long is this school thing anyway?"

"Man you really don't remember anything, huh?" Marshall shrugged, it's been who knows how long, how does she expect him to remember? "According to Cake, I'll be there till next May. I'll get days to come back and visit though!"

"_Till May?_" The vampires eyes widened, he knew school wasn't exactly a short period of time, but for almost a year she would be there?

"Heh, you seem surprised. You gonna miss me Marshall Lee?" Fionna teased her friend. Marshall's slim, grey fingers flicked her forehead making her instantly feel a shock of pain.

"Like I would miss a little twerp like you, then maybe I'll actually have time to myself." He added, but even he knew it'd be deathly boring without the blonde adventurous running around and occasionally dragging him into her adventurers.

"Okay you two, we're here," Cake grumbled, just before Fionna was about to sock Marshall in the face.

"Yay!" Fionna instantly turned from her sour mood to happy, hopping off Cake's back and into the colorful castle.

"She's like a child." Marshall muttered to no one person in particular.

"You don't have to tell me." Cake shrunk back down to her normal size and followed behind Fionna with Marshall Lee close behind.

She quickly found Prince Gumball in his lab where he normally was with his experiments and such. He looked completely concentrated and unaware of his surroundings as he carefully tried to mix two substances, Fionna had at least the courtesy to calm down until he was finished with whatever it was he was doing.

However, Marshall Lee didn't.

As soon as the mischievous vampire walked in and caught sight of what PG was doing, a smirk spread upon his lips. He nonchalantly sauntered over to the pink haired fellow with his hands in his pocket, just to show how easily he was going to carry out his plan.

"_Marshall!_" Fionna called out in a whisper of worry, it was never good when he wore a smile like that.

Marshall ignored his human friends protests and stealthily slinked his hands near PG's sides, in one swift motion he stabbed the science geeks sides with his index fingers on either side.

"Eep!" The prince cried in a rather girly manor, dropping both the beakers he had with a crash onto the counter tops. Luckily, both the substances weren't on the high side when it came to acid, so nothing happened. Though, that didn't change the fact that Marshall had completely ruined his experiment.

"Hey Bubba, miss me~?" Marshall winked to annoy Gumball further, PG simply ignored him and cleaned the mess he has caused. Fionna being the nice person she was felt partially at fault for ruining hid experiment, after all she was the one who brought him along.

_Wait a second. _She stopped her moment of guilt, _He invited himself over. It was nowhere near her fault. _She thought to herself.

"Marshall you jerk face!" She suddenly bellowed throwing a strong first into his arm, something she had wanted to do earlier anyway.

"Glob Fi, you've been awfully violent today." Marshall remarked rubbing the most likely bruised spot on his arm.

"Yeah, well you've been more of a pest than normal!"

"Okay you two," Gumball butt into the argument between the two, "You guys have been like cats and dogs lately. Honestly, it's unsightly," He gave a glance to Marshall which he chose to ignore, "And unladylike." And another glance to Fionna who reacted the same as Marshall.

"Yeah Marshall, it's unladylike." Fionna muttered to herself but was still audible to everyone in the close proximity.

Marshall turned his glare to the blonde but held back from saying anything else that would further their fight, which took all in him to do.

PB let out a sigh, "Anyway, why are you guys here? I was in the middle of an experiment until you two came in. Or more like _you_ came in." He gave a glare to the vampire.

"Why is everyone so serious today? I don't even know why I bothered leaving my nice, dark cave for this."

"I came here to ask about this thing called school, Marshall kinda just followed." Fionna clarified, Gumball did a complete 180 in his mood when she mentioned the word school.

"Ah, that's right you're 16 now, aren't you? This is great, you're going to love school! Here, follow me, we can discuss this with tea." He gestured for the blonde and Cake who had kept quite the entire time to follow, Marshall Lee also followed though he wasn't invited.

* * *

"So you teach science?" Fionna asked as peppermint butler set a cup of tea in front of her, but paid no mind to it.

"More so Chemistry and Biology, not too often though. I used to teach a lot more before, but I've been so busy lately. I only do it when their in need of a substitute."

"Really? Then I wanna take Biology and Chemistry too!"

"Heh," Gumball paused trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say so it didn't sound insulting, "I don't know if those kinds of classes would suit you, but I know you'll defiantly like gym class."

"Gym?" Both Marshall and Fionna asked.

"Marshall, I thought you already went to school. How do you not know what gym is?"

"Isn't it obvious? I skipped almost all my classes."

"What?! How did you not fail?" PB was bewildered, though it shouldn't have come as that much of a surprise.

Fionna watched the two bickered back and forth and took the opportunity to try some of her tea. She watched as Marshall threw witty comments at the flustered Gumball and suddenly noticed something.

Over the four years since she and Gumball had first met Marshall Lee, she noticed that her and PB were starting to look more mature. Gumball didn't have the same baby face he did when he was 18, he grew just a tad bit taller and gained more of a masculine face. Fionna couldn't really tell the difference in herself, but people who've known the adventurist since she was in diapers were constantly telling her she had changed so much in the last few years, but she didn't get how since Cake was always telling her how childish she was for her age.

Then she shifted her eyes to Marshall, absolutely nothing has changed about him. He still stayed in his 18 year old form, even though he's over a thousand years older than them. It was strange seeing PB look older than Marshall, it was something that didn't settle right in her stomach.

"Meh, maybe I did fail? Who knows, I never bothered to even check to see if I passed."

"_Marshall_! This is really bad, you know if you don't pass school you have to leave Aaa?" Everyone in the room seemed to pause and process the words.

"Leave? As in go back to the Nightospere?"

"Well you don't have to go back to the Nightospere but-"

"You don't understand, I can't go back there! _I can't." _Marshall clutched onto the collar of Gumball's shirt with a look of desperation and plea written all over his face. Gumball studied his face and came up with the only thing that could really be done to solve this problem.

"Then I guess you'll have to go back to school." Gumball concluded.

Marshall heaved a long groan and fell back into his chair, "Is that really the only thing that can be done?"

"Yes, you should've thought of the consequences before you went and skipped all those classes." Gumball lectured placing a few sugar cubes into his cup before taking a sip.

"Um, question! So does that mean Marshall is going to school with me too?" Fionna asked excitedly.

Gumball took a glance at the vampire whose face was covered by his grey hands, probably to hide the despair that he was feeling from the news that was revealed. It's not like Gumball wanted to kick Marshall out, but as a higher up in Aaa, it was his duty to report these kinds of things.

"Yeah, it looks that way. Marshal, you shouldn't be so down. I mean, at least you still look the same as you did however many years ago it was when you first went to school, so it'll be as if it's your first time around!"

"Quit trying to make it seem better, I may not remember what this school place was like, but if I hated it enough to skip it must've been hell."

"You're over exaggerating." PG smirked taking a delicate sip of his tea, "Anyway, I'll send in your paperwork to the school later today."

"How the hell do you have my information?!"

"Isn't it only natural that I have the information of everyone in the land of Aaa? After all, I am the king of one of the most prosperous kingdoms."

"_Prince_. You're a prince, I am a king."

Gumball inwardly glared but continued, "Yeah, sorry, a prince. A prince that actually finished and passed school the first time around _with_ straight A's." He couldn't help but make his last comment a bit snarky after Marshall ever so rudely corrected him.

Fionna could sense the situation taking a turn for the worst again. She and Cake had come over to talk to Gumball, but so far it's just been Marshall and Gumball arguing.

"_Cake_." Fionna leaned over and whispered into her sisters ear "_You think we should leave? There's always another time, and now doesn't seem like a good one._" Cake nodded in agreement, the two slipped out of the room going unnoticed as the guys started another session of arguing over nothing.

* * *

**JESUS I SUCK, I would like to apologize and say I didn't mean for this update to take so long, and for a short and sucky chapter non the less. Build up chapters suck for both writers and readers. **

**I ended it off pretty boring-ly too, goodness gracious I'm going to try harder for updates not too take so darn long from now on, they'll continuously get longer too don't worry. I just wanted to wait till next chapter to introduce Flame Prince into the story is all, this chapter didn't have too much fluff but the next one should have a little FionnaxFlame Prince fluff. **

**Don't you worry your pretty little reader heads though, Both Flame Prince and Marshall will get their fluff moments, though I still haven't decided who Fionna will end up with. If you have an opinion on the matter feel free to review it because I'm indecisive and all like that.  
**

**Anywho, again sorry for the long update, I don't really have any excuse except for school and being a track manager, but those are pretty petty excuses. At the very least, summer is almost here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator POV**

"I still don't understand why you're not repeating school, Cake." Fionna wondered aloud while walking along with her cat sister.

"Like I said, I'm a cat. it was optional for me."

"I wish I were a cat."

"Why? So you don't have to go to school? I thought you were excited."

"I am! I still wish I was a cat though, cats are pretty rad." Fionna announced her simple thought to Cake, it was one good thing of her sisters naturally childish personality.

The two sisters climbed over boulder after boulder up the side of the steep and rocky hillside. "Hey baby cakes, where are we going anyway?"

"Oh I didn't tell you? I wanna try seeing if FP knows anything-"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"What?"

"Fionna, we can't visit the Flame Prince. He lives in a volcano, we'll burn to crisp before we even make it up all the way!"

"Oh glob you're right! I completely forgot to bring our suits..." Fionna cried in realization.

"Man you're lucky I'm going with you at school, you wouldn't make it." Cake scolded, but Fi was too busy beating herself up over the fact she forgot her heat resistant suit, it's not like she hadn't already been over a million times. But as if by some miracle, or the author making everything miraculously work out, there was suddenly a breeze of hot air felt against Fionna's skin.

"Fi, are you okay?" FP asked, he would've crouched down and gave her a comforting pat, but the reasons why he didn't were obvious.

"What the-? When did you get here?"

"It's especially sunny today, so I thought a walk would be nice."

"Well that's an odd yet convenient thing to have happened! Is it alright if we talk for a bit?" The way Fionna had worded the question made him think it was something series, something to do with their relationship- "I wanted to know if you knew anything about school!"

"Oh..."

* * *

"I really get to chose what classes I wanna take?" Fionna excitedly asked, "What kind of classes do they have?"

"Well, for electives I know they have a lot of different things from cooking classes to gym classes."

"Gym?"

"You know, like sports and stuff. It's basically a class where you play around outside-"

"THERE'S A CLASS FOR THAT?"

"It's just an elective, but yeah it is-"

"FP, we have to take that class together!"

"T-together?" Flame prince thought lovingly of the way she implied that they should do something together, just the implication made his flames go a little warmer

"Yeah! Me, you, Marshall-"

"Marshall? Isn't he kinda over a thousand years old and ya know... a little past the age limit?"

"I guess not since Gumball's lettin' him back in and all. But wouldn't it be fun? The three of us at school, and we can make even more friends too!"

"Yup, me you and... Marshall. But it'd be fun with just the two of us too, right?"

"Well yeah sure, but more the merrier!"

"But I think the two of us would be just as fun too, don't you think so too?" He asked again in hopes of the answer he wants.

"Yes but like I said. More the merrier." She stated a bit more sternly. She didn't understand what he was trying to imply at all.

"Never mind, anyway it's getting late, you should probably get back before it get's too dark to see anything."

"Oh glob you're right! C'mon Cake, we better get going!" Fionna announced to her sister who had fallen asleep and rudely awaken by Fionna, "See ya at school a week from now FP!"

"Y-yeah! See ya!"

* * *

**~One Week Later~**

"Wow, it feels like just we were talking about this school thing a few moments ago!"

"Which means all this crap came way too fast." Marshall grumbled standing at the school entrance with Fionna watching as many others walked by.

"Oh come on Marshall Lee, it won't be so bad. At least you have me here!" Fionna smiled happily, she was in such an impossibly happy mood even Marshall couldn't bring her mood down. The blood sucker glanced over from under his umbrella to Fionna who just sat there with her stupidly happy face, excited to start studying at this stupid school.

"Yeah, whatever. Who are we waiting for though?"

"Cake, she wanted to say one last good bye to Lord Monochromicorn."

"Fantastic, that means we're going to be here all day waiting for that hair ba- Ouch!" Marshall winced at the fresh scratch on his cheek.

"Don't talk behind people's back, that's what gets you in trouble. Now let's get going." Cake sneered.

"Yaay, c'mon Marsh, we've only got a little while longer to pick our things up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm right behind you guys." He breathed fixing the guitar strap on his shoulder.

"So what kinda classes are you taking Marshall?" Fionna eagerly asked as her eyes glanced from place to place, looking at all the different buildings and statues.

"I dunno, whatever they have."

"You should take gym class with me!"

"No way in hell am I doing that."

"What? Why not? It'll be so much fun, Flame Prince said it's a class where you just play outside!"

"I think what you just said pretty much justifies why I can't take that class, I would literally be burnt to a crisp."

"Oh yeah, I guess that's a pretty good reason of why you can't take that..."

"And wait, when did you see Flame Prince? I mean, why? Didn't he give you a real nasty burn the last time you were with him?" Fionna gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about? I go to see him all the time, the last time he gave me a burn was when I was like 12 or some junk like that."

"_All the time?_ Don't you realize how dangerous that is!"

"What! It's not like he's burnt me at all since then, he's 16 now. Once you reach the age 16 you become all mature and junk, like an adult!"

"I'm looking at someone who proves that statement terribly false." Marshall lightly laughed to himself.

"What d'ya mean? Who? Is it one of the students here?"

"Yeah, you know her pretty well." Fionna glanced around wondering who he could be talking about, she didn't think Marshall knew anyone here besides herself.

Cake couldn't help but laugh knowing perfectly well what Marshall was implying, despite her deep hatred for him.

"Oh look, we sign up for our classes at that table over there!"

"You can go ahead, I'll just take what they give me."

"But what if they give you gym class?"

"...Fine" The bunny eared girl dragged him over to the decorated. At the table sat a woman who looked far too old to even be able to hear, with her snow white hair and worn face.

"Names?" The woman croaked, the way she gripped her pen made it seem as though it would break her thin fingers right off.

"Yes, I'm Fionna the Human and this is Marshall Lee." The woman took a moment of shuffling through papers before she handed the both of them packets with a list of possible classes and black inked pens. "Just circle the classes you want and give them back when you're done."

"Wait, I had some questions about some classes-"

"Just pick the classes and give them back when you're done, I don't have all day."

"Uh, right." Fionna squeaked taking the pen and paper from the woman's grasp just as Marshall had done. She scanned the options available and gawked and all the classes she could possibly take.

"Remember you can only pick up to 8 classes." Marshall smirked at the blonde.

"Y-yeah I know, I'm just excited." She looked back at her long list of options, the top said she had to pick one math, science, and social studies. She looked her options over and over but couldn't bring herself to even pick one. She glanced over at Marshall and noticed he was already done picking his classes and had already handed his paper in. "How are you already done?!"

"I picked easy classes, a bunch of music classes along with the lowest of low math, science, and social studies."

"What exactly did you pick?"

"Pre-algebra, can do that in my sleep, astronomy, I'm outside at night all the time, and physiology, I mess with people's minds anyway so I probably know half of that already. And the rest were music based classes like music appreciation and guitar and a bunch of that other stuff. What've you picked so far?"

"Umm," She peeked down at her blank paper, "I can't really decide."

"Didn't you say you at least wanted gym? Pick that and a bunch of other classes and you're good."

"It's not that easy! What if I pick it and don't like it?"

"Then you can just change your stupid schedule if you don't like them."

"Really? You can do that?"

"Um, yeah..." He answered unsure, he couldn't exactly remember if you could do that or not. "Here, to make things go by quicker I'll pick your classes for you, and then you can get them changed if you don't like them!"

Marshall snatched the pen and paper out of her grasp despite her protests and started circling at random, hardly even looking at what the pen was circling over. "There, now I'll just turn it in for"

"No, wait-!" Her protests were useless as he turned the paper in before she could snatch it back. "What'd you do that for? I don't even know what classes you picked for me!"

"What does it matter? You can just change them if you don't like them." Fionna looked weary.

"But still..."

"It'll be fine Fi, I made sure to pick at least a few classes that I chose for myself too. So look on the bright side, at least we might have some classes together." She sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess that's a bright thing to look at."

"That's the spirit," He patted her on the back, "Now take this, you'll need it to get in your room." She effortlessly caught whatever he thre to her, a key connected to a tag with some numbers on it.

"Huh? When did you get this?" She asked confused.

"The hag gave it to me, you're room 215 dorm 6, sadly I'm in dorm 2 so we won't be seeing too much of each other."

"How many different dorms are there?"

"15, each five stories high and 50 rooms per a floor."

"Woah."

"Heh, yeah well you figure every kid whose old enough is here, so you gotta have a lot of room"

"That's true." Fionna caressed the smooth silver of the key and the tag that told her what room and dorm she was in.

"Well I'll catch you at dinner!" Marshall called from behind as he walked away from the scene.

"W-what? Why are you leaving, I thought you were gonna walk me to my dorm!"

"I got my own stuff to unpack too ya' know. Don't worry I'll find you at dinner!" He quickly shouted to her before floating off to wherever his dorm was located.

"Guess I better go find Cake then." She sighed taking her blue duffle bag from the ground and throwing it over her shoulder. It didn't take long for her to find Cake taking a cat nap in the grass not too far off from the registration tables. "C'mon cake, I got our room"

"Oh, sorry must've dozed off by accident sugar." She stretched herself and gave a small yawn, "I thought you would take longer to pick your classes?"

"Yeah well..." Fionna decided it wasn't the best idea to tell her Marshall picked all her classes out. "Anyway, I have our room so let's go check it out!" She held up the key to show.

Cake followed along the map she had picked up earlier while Fionna took the time to look around at all the people and buildings. It was really a nice campus, with nice brick walls that still looked brand new and the landscaping was well maintained and watered, she couldn't imagine how much work was put in on the upkeep of the place. Fionna couldn't stop noticing all the detail that went into all the buildings and statues around the campus, that she ran into somone by complete accident.

"Sorry, that was my fault- FP?"

"Fionna!" The familiar prince perked at the sight of the young adventuress, "It's good seeing a familiar face, I think I'm lost." She was just as happy to see him too, but something didn't seem right.

"Oh hey, why didn't I get burnt when I ran into you?" She asked confused.

"Ah, that," FP raved proudly, "Prince Gumball was nice enough to work on an elixir that cooled my flames down to a persons normal body temperature. It's only temporary sadly, I have enough for the time I'm at school hardly. But at least I won't be burning people left and right!"

"That's great! Now I don't have to wear a ridiculous suit to get within five feet of you!"

_'She doesn't have to be afraid to get closer to me' _He thought happily, like a kid with a crush. "FP, you're getting warmer!"

"Huh? O-oh, sorry. I must be... nervous?"

"Oh, that makes sense." He sighed relief when she bought his pathetic cover, though it wasn't hard with her. "So where's your room at?"

"I can't find it, I forgot to grab a map. But I'm in dorm 6 room 216-"

"Really?!" She shouted making him jump and almost drop his key, even grabbing the attention of a few students passing by. "FP, you're dorm's right next to mine!"

"Really?" He exclaimed, no where near as loud as Fionna though. "T-that's great, that means the two of us can hang out-"

"Three," Cake corrected the fireball.

"Cake? What're you doing here? Last I checked you were older than us."

"There ain't no rules saying you can't have cats here, and I don't think I could bear being away without little Fionna for so long!"

"You mean you didn't trust her being on her own for so long." FP corrected, knowing what her actual intentions were.

"Oh hush up you match." Cake growled.

"Hey I think that's our dorm over there, I wanna see what my room looks like so Cake and I are going ahead. See ya later FP!"

"Wait, we're in the same dorm so let's walk together!" He called after her, but it was as if she didn't even here him as she ran off into the crisp clean, brick building.

* * *

**I would've finished this A LOT sooner if I hadn't watched _Doctor Who_ on Netflix every time I went to go write this chapter (Sweet Jesus I love the 11th doctor and I don't know why). I only have 16 more days of school left, so yaay for me, till the next update!**

**P.S.- I need some OC characters (both boys and girls), so review a character (or characters) and I'll put them in eventually**


End file.
